The Last One
by treatster
Summary: The ghosts Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde decide to finish what their forefathers started by killing the last Pac-Person. However, the Pac-Person is much more clever than he looks...


**Author's Note**

**I know biting off more than I can chew is what kept you guys from reading new chapters of fan-fictions for most of 2012. However, doing a one shot in between chapters of multi-chapter fan-fictions is okay (I think). I've been holding this idea in my head for a while like most of my fan-fictions, so it's great to get it out.**

* * *

_Thirty millennia ago, there lived a species with round bodies and yellow skin. They had no arms, they had no legs, yet they could move without rolling around like bowling balls. Their true name long since forgotten, modern humans simply call them the Pac-People. As mysterious as they were, the cause of their disappearance is even more shrouded in mystery. Ancient legends imply that inter-dimensional spirits killed off the Pac-People in a massive rampage, but historians and scientists maintain that this is just a story and nothing more. Perhaps changes in the environment? Despite this, there is still evidence that a Pac-Person exists, though skeptics insist that this is nothing more than another Loch-Ness monster legend. Though so many questions surround the Pac-People, everyone agrees that they are a very interesting subject indeed._

* * *

Inky the plain blue ghost continued to throw punches at Clyde, the orange ghost in the bowler hat. Clyde made outbursts of terror as he dodged the punches, until he leaned back a few centimeters to far and felt his head slam against the metal floor of the ghost's submarine.

"Cut it out you idiots!" Blinky the red ghost in goggles screamed as he turned away from the periscope he was spying through.

"Wait a minute, he's the one who started it!" Inky yelled back.

"I w-wasn't throwing p-p-punches at you Inky!" Clyde stammered.

"Guys, be quiet, or the Pac-Man might see us," Pinky the pink ghost with the turquoise bow and long eyelashes hushed.

"Ladies first," Blinky motioned Pinky towards the periscope in a surprisingly quick change of attitude.

Pinky closed one eye to look through the submarine's periscope to see a round yellow creature. The creature charged into the trunk of a cherry tree, shaking it and catching the sweet red fruit that fell down into his mouth.

"Are you sure we have to kill him? He's so adorable," Pinky lamented.

Blinky grunted.

"Of course," Clyde responded, "We must finish what the generations of ghosts before us started when we left our home dimension of the Spectral Realm."

"Enough with the backstory already brainiac!" Inky snapped as he snatched Clyde's bowler hat and bonked him on the head with it, inciting a "Yow!" from Clyde.

"Guys shut up!" Pinky yelled.

Just then, Pinky saw the Pac-Person look directly their way, gasp, and dash away as fast as his non-existent legs could take him.

"He's getting away!" screamed Pinky.

"Come on you fools, let's get him!" Blinky ordered.

The submarine rose from a serene little lake, revealing the full extension of the periscope and the ghost's insignia (a crudely drawn portrait of Blinky). A sliding door slowly opened, and all four ghosts rushed out to chase the lone Pac-Person.

Meanwhile, the Pac-Person had gone far enough to reach a dark cave. A sense of familiarity an warmth filled the Pac-Person, causing him to slowly enter the cave. The ghosts followed his non-existent tracks, and became lost when they entered the cave. So many twists and turns were present to deepen the ghosts' sense of insecurity. Not even the Pac-Person's essence could guide them through. Until they reached the center and found the Pac-Person resting in a small enclosed chamber.

"Aha! We've found him!" Blinky chimed in confidence.

The ghosts jumped to tackle the Pac-Person, but he was too quick and they knocked themselves into a pile, with Blinky on the bottom.

"Okay guys we need a strategy, let's split up to catch the Pac Person," Clyde proposed.

"No, that won't work at all, let's split up to catch the Pac-Man instead," Inky stupidly protested. Blinky rested his head against his palm in exasperation.

Within a few seconds the ghosts had gone through different paths throughout the maze. The Pac-Person was clever and speedy enough to avoid running into any walls, and, more importantly, ghosts. After a half hour chase, the Pac-Person found a trail of delicious yellow and round Pac-Dots. They must have been at least nineteen millennia old. Yet they were still fresh and glowing. Gleefully following the path, eating every Pac-Dot along the way, the Pac-Person entered a black void. Surprised by the total darkness around him, the Pac-Person began to feel frightened. Until he found the sole source of light. The object before him looked like a large Pac-Dot, but the light emitted a otherworldly warmth that fed the Pac-Person's bravery. The ghosts managed to find their way in, but they felt a chill down their spines simultaneously.

"Clyde, you know so much about the history of Pacs and ghosts, what is that?" Blinky asked, his surprising fear intensifying.

"That's a Power Pellet. If a Pac-Person eats it within a five mile radius of a ghost, the ghost can become," Clyde gulped, "lunch."

"Lunch?!" the other three ghosts screamed at the tops of their lungs.

They slowly turned to see the Pac-Person chomp down on the Power Pellet. The Pac-Person was enveloped in a shining aura, and the ghosts turned a dark shade of blue, stripped of their distinguishing features.

"Pac-Power!" the Pac-Person boldly announced before he charged, open mouthed, at his former attackers.

"Run!" Blinky shouted as he and his comrades retreated out of the void, Pac-Person in tow.

The Pac-Person trailed closer and closer behind the ghosts. In the end, he was the winner, opening his mouth as far as he could and chomping down on all four ghosts at once. He spit out four pairs of eyes, through the ceiling of the cave, past the clouds, past the atmosphere, and into the pitch black vacuum of space. With a triumphant smile on his face, he navigated his way out of the maze within a minute, so he could go back to satisfying his craving for delicious cherries.

* * *

**Closing Note,**

**Thank you for reading, I will still continue to write the Avenging Pikachu. Make sure to review, wether you love this story or hate it.**


End file.
